


I just thought that maybe...

by fe_alias



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fe_alias/pseuds/fe_alias
Summary: “HILDA LOOK OUT!”“Huh?” She turned towards where the shout came from and saw Caspar jumping in between her and an enemy’s axe. There was a loud, terrible noise as the axe breached his armor and cut through to his chest.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I just thought that maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so... I have never written anything before but I love this game and had all these ideas in my head, so I wrote one of them down... and here it is.

Hilda hated fighting, she always had. If she were still 18 she would whine and insist on staying on the sidelines, but she wasn’t 18, and this was war. As much as Hilda hated it she knew she had to give her all on the battlefield, for all of Fodlan, and for her friends.

So here she was, swinging Freikugel through her enemies, she didn’t bother watching them fall, she just moved on to the next opponent. She noticed an imperial soldier trying to sneak up on her, as soon as they were within reach Hilda drove her axe back into them, knocking the soldier to the ground. Before they could recover she whirled around and raised her axe in the air. Just as she was about to bring it down on the terrified soldier she heard a shout.

“HILDA LOOK OUT!”

“Huh?” She turned towards where the shout came from and saw Caspar jumping in between her and an enemy’s axe. There was a loud, terrible noise as the axe breached his armor and cut through to his chest.

Hilda swung Freikugel up, knocking the axe out of the enemies hands, she swung back down with a fatal blow. She fell to her knees beside a profusely bleeding Caspar. It was bad, she felt tears in the corner of her eyes.

“Caspar! Why would you… how?” She tore off his robe, frantically trying to stop the bleeding. He couldn’t die, not here, not for her. But the blood kept coming, Hilda summoned all the white magic she could to try and heal him. The wound was too deep and her magic wasn’t good enough.

“Hilda… I… ugh.” Caspar tried to speak but he was coughing up blood. “It’s alright, you’ll be fine just… hold on.” She was more trying to convince herself than she was him.

“Yeah… it’s fine, you- you got me.” He grinned at her but soon fell unconscious. “Caspar? Caspar wake up! You have to…” Hilda let out a sob, kneeling over his unconscious body, still failing to stop the bleeding.

“Hilda whats… OH!” Hilda looked up and saw Marianne standing just a few feet away. “Oh no, is he…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. 

“No! No he isn’t dead! We just… we have to get him out of here, now!” Hilda didn’t really know if he was alive, but he had to be! Caspar was fine, just hurt. They would take him back and Marianne could heal him and he’d be perfectly fine… right?

Not bothering to feign helpless Hilda picked Caspar up in her arms. He was heavy but she could manage. “Come on Marianne, let's get him to the medical tent!” Hilda tried to sound enthusiastic but she was still crying. Hilda took off running away from the battle with Marianne behind her and Caspar in her arms.

Caspar opened his eyes to find that he was in the infirmary at Garreg Mach Monastery. He tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his chest and groaned. How did he get here? How did he get hurt?

“You really shouldn't try to sit up, from what Lin said you're in pretty bad shape.” Caspar recognized the voice, “Dorothea? What? How?” Dorothea stood from her chair and walked over to him. Her makeup was smudged. 

“Hey… what’s wrong? You look like you've been crying.” Caspar turned slightly to face her but realized that something was laying on his stomach. He looked down and saw Hilda fast asleep in a chair next to his bed. She had slumped over and seemed to be using him as a pillow. He felt heat rush to his face.

Dorothea giggled, “She isn’t very happy with you right now… thought I should warn you before she wakes up.”

“Uhh, why? Did I do something bad?” Caspar still had no clue what was going on, and he couldn’t focus with Hilda laying on him like that. Caspar noticed had bandages wrapped around his chest and was currently not wearing a shirt.

“Do you not remember how you got hurt? You dove in between Hilda and an axe. You could have died Caspar!” Dorothea lost her composure slightly at the end of sentence.

Caspar slowly started to remember, he was fighting off some imperial soldiers when he saw some dude charging at Hilda with an axe. The last thing he could remember was Hilda telling him he’d be alright.

“Ah, I think I remember, wait… she’s mad?” Caspar was surprised, why would she be upset? Was he still not remembering something?

“She’s a lot of things…” Dorothea trailed off, “The three of us never left your side, and a couple others came in to visit every now and then.”

Three? Caspar looked around the room and spotted Linhardt sleeping on a big cushioned chair in the corner. He looked kind of like a cat, Caspar thought.

“Well that was nice of ya! But umm, how long have I been asleep, we weren’t anywhere near the Monastery before so...” 

“You were out for a couple days, not too long considering how bad your injury was, it’s a miracle Marianne found you two when she did.”

“A COUPLE DAYS!? Caspar sat upright in a flash causing Hilda’s head to fall onto his lap. Caspar winced at the pain caused by his sudden movement. He looked down and saw Hilda open her eyes. Her gaze met his, and she blinked.

“Caspar? Caspar! You're awake!” She sat up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him, hard. “Oof!” He winced but wrapped his arms around her in return. “Heya Hilda, yeah I just woke up and…” Before he could finish his sentence Hilda pulled back and swatted his shoulder.

“Ouch! Hey! What was that for?” He rubbed his shoulder where she had hit him. “What is wrong with you!” She half shouted. “You could have died Caspar! If Marianne hadn’t shown up you… I couldn't-” Caspar saw tears well up in her eyes. She hugged him again, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

“I had to, he was gonna-” She pulled back and glared at him. Caspar had never seen her so angry, especially not at him. He didn’t quite understand why she was so upset, maybe…

“It doesn’t matter Caspar! You were reckless! I thought you were dead!” It was odd for her to lecture him about being reckless, she was usually the one person that didn’t mind.

“When you brought him back to the medical tent you said he was alive.” Caspar turned to see Linhardt had finally woken up.

“Yeah, I said that but I didn’t really know…” Hilda looked away as she spoke. 

Linhardt stood from his seat, “I am glad that you aren’t dead Caspar, now if you’ll excuse me I must be off to take a nap.” He walked towards the door but was stopped by Dorothea. “Really Lin, you waited all this time for him to wake up and now that he’s awake you're leaving?”

“I stayed because I was worried Caspar might die, now he is perfectly alive and I am in desperate need of a nap.” 

“You were just sleeping! Dorothea countered, “In fact you slept practically the whole time we’ve been waiting!”

“Spending all that time watching him sleep made me tired” Linhardt shrugged, “Now I will be leaving, goodbye.” 

Caspar barely noticed Linhardt leaving, he looked at Hilda, “Hey, how did you get me all the way back to the medical tent?”

“Huh? Oh, I um, carried you back, obviously, why does it matter?’

Caspar grinned at her, “Well I’m pretty heavy, not just anyone could lift me, let alone carry me across a battlefield.” She pulled her hair in front of her face to hide her blush. “Well, you know, adrenaline and stuff, plus I couldn’t just leave you there.” She glanced at him but quickly looked back at her fingers in her hair.

Dorothea giggled, “Oh will you two just get a room?” Hilda turned an even deeper shade of red. “Uhh, this is a room.” Caspar pointed out, clearly not understanding the innuendo. Dorothea burst out into laughter, only confusing Caspar more.

“Well I suppose I should go tell everyone that you're up.” Dorothea stood and walked to the door, she turned back for just a second to wink at them before walking away and closing the door.

“Huh… what was that about?” Caspar turned to Hilda who’s face had finally returned to a normal shade. “Oh you know, Dorothea just being Dorothea…” Caspar as a matter of fact did not know but decided to let it go.

Neither of them said anything for a minute before Caspar looked at her and asked, “So umm, are you still mad?” She looked at him for a second, thinking, before she crossed her arms and replied, “Mad? Well maybe not mad but… I’m still upset with you, yes.” Caspar frowned, “How come, I was just trying to protect you, I thought you said you wanted me to!”

Hilda scooted towards him, “I do want you to protect me! Or I did, but this is different Caspar! I don’t want you to die for me, you shouldn’t risk your life like that, I know I wouldn’t.” 

“What do you mean? Just a couple weeks ago you totally saved me from that guy who I got in a fight with, you remember the one with the sword who was…” Hilda cut him off before he could launch into recounting the whole story. “Yeah I remember, but that was different! I knew I wasn’t going to die!”

“No you didn’t, as soon as the guy whipped out the sword you rushed him, there was no way you had time to think about if you were gonna die or not, you just saw that I was in trouble and you saved me.” Caspar moved closer to her, “I did the same thing, I saw you were in danger and I rushed in without thinking about it first, I wasn’t trying to sacrifice myself, I just couldn’t let him hurt you.”

Hilda suddenly stood from her chair and rested her hands on the edge of the bed. Caspar worried he had said something wrong, but she didn’t look upset, she looked… well he had no idea what the look on her face was but- Hilda suddenly climbed over him, leaning down until their faces were only inches apart.

“Maybe, you're right, maybe I would risk my life for someone else… for you.” She lowered herself over him a little bit more. Caspar could feel her breath on his face, she was breathing unsteadily, he was too. Caspar’s eyes were wide open and his face was warm. “Hilda… uh…” before he could think of something to say she closed the distance between them completely and kissed him.

Caspar went rigid, completely unsure of what to do. Hilda brought her hands to hold his neck before she pulled back. Their faces were still close as they stared at each other. 

“Caspar, I’m- I’m sorry, I just thought that maybe…” Caspar finally caught up to reality and crashed his lips into hers. Hilda gasped but quickly kissed him back. Caspar placed his hands on her hips and she gasped again. Hilda leaned closer, desperately trying to be as close to him as possible, without hurting him. She tangled her fingers in his hair to pull him closer.

Finally Caspar pulled back, he had a smug grin plastered on his face. “You thought maybe… what?” Hilda blinked, still processing what had happened. “Huh?” she asked. “What were you saying? Ya know before…” His smile threatened to split his face in two. 

“Oh, ummm-” There wasn’t really an end to the sentence she just thought that… maybe. “That was it, just that I thought maybe.” He tilted his head, clearly confused. “Don’t worry about it, I think what you were saying was far more important.” She said. “I wasn’t saying anything?” Hilda giggled before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, It's a lot harder to write than I thought, I tried really hard to keep everyone in character. Marianne was definitely the hardest for me to write cause I don't know her character that well. Feedback is appreciated but I am not a writer so go easy on me I guess.


End file.
